In a Dream
by Buffmanican
Summary: Rosk was not always the cruel blood thirsty Death Knight the Lich King had turned him into. He still dreams of his old life before his undeath. only now His mate, his lover, the one thing holding him to this world, is part of those dreams. One-shot. Warning Yaoi, lemon, and feels. M for a reason read at your own risk.


AN: so this is just a quick one-shot about my DK and my friends DK. we have shipped them together. It is Yaoi. so be warned if you do not like it turn away now. Also i typed it on my surface touch screen so there is probably some typos. don't bother about them. enjoy and let me know what you think. warning there is a lemon.

* * *

In a Dream

He was locked in a dream. He knew he was. But it was different from the ones he usually had no matter how rare they were. Instead of the usual blood filled battle torn dreams he had, this one was calm. Almost to calm for his liking. It made him nervous. It was so new and he couldn't decide whether it was good or bad.

The first thing that he noticed was that he was at his old home in Ashenvale. Before the burning legion had returned most likely. Outside his small tree house were several Night Sabers. Many young, some older like his lifelong companion Sa'Lari. She was lounging near her recently born cubs. It brought a smile to Rosk's face. He missed these days when he had no care in the world. When he was alive and free. When he could pray to Elune without shame.

He descended from the tree house to go to Sa'Lari. The night sabers gave him a glance but otherwise did not bother him. He was their master after all. They would listen to him. He stroked Sa'Lari behind the ears affectionately. She responded by closing her eyes and purring deeply. He chuckled… and it wasn't the deathly echo he had grown accustom to. It was his voice. The one he owned as a living being. He was shocked at first. But he let it pass. Now was not the time to dwell. He had some cubs to inspect.

He bent down and lifted one of the larger male kittens into his arms. The cub bit his arm playfully and growled. Rosk laughed and patted it on the head. Even if he chose to live away from his people he was never alone. He had his sabers. They loved him and he loved them. He set the cub back down. "You'll be a good companion to the Sentenials one day." He praised the cub. It ignored him and hopped on his mother's back. Sa'Lari let out a small yet affectionate growl. She had had many cubs in her lifetime. She was a good mother.

Rosk sat down next to her and leaned into her. She wrapped her tail around him and laid her large head on his leg. He pet her head and she purred. The cubs hopped on him and played. Even if Rosk wasn't a druid he still had an aptitude and great bond with nature. His sabers were testament to that.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle from his tree house. He looked up. There stood his mate. Sephique smiled down at him. But he was different. He had green eyes and his hair was slightly blonder than Rosk was used to. He also lacked the aura of a death knight. He was alive and breathing. He was wearing lose robes with his chest exposed. He smiled up at the blood elf. "Come to bed Rosk Silverfang." Seph said to him.

Rosk looked up into the sky. The moon was high above them. "But it is night my love."

Seph put a hand on his slender hips and gazed down at his lover. "You don't have to sleep," He replied suggestively. Then Rosk understood what his lover wanted from him. He smirked. He set the cub that had crawled on his lap on the grown and stood. He made his way up to the tree house where Seph waited for him.

The blood elf reached out to him and placed a hand on his face. Rosk gently garbed his waist and pulled him close. He pressed his forehead to Seph's. The blood elf slinked his arms up and around Rosk's neck. Rosk closed the space in between their lips and kissed his lover. Seph returned the gentle kiss. Rosk deepened it, sliding his tongue along Seph's bottom lip. His mate opened his mouth and allowed him to slide his tongue in. He explored Seph's mouth, tasting every corner. Seph grabbed ahold of Rosk's Mohawk and pulled him closer, letting out a low moan.

Rosk put both hands on Seph's waist. He eventually broke away to breath. He sucked in a deep breath. His mind was hazy and controlled by the desire to be close to Seph. To love him. To make him his. He pulled Seph against his larger body. Seph kept one hand tight in his Mohawk and slid the other to rest on Rosk's vest covered chest.

They both laughed light heartedly. Rosk buried his face in Seph's neck and inhaled his sweet smell. It was so enticing. He let his hands wonder over Seph's smaller frame. The blood elf had other ideas though. He tugged on Rosk's brown vest exposing his hard chest. He moved his fingers inside and up to his thick shoulders. Rosk loosened his hold on Seph so his lover could remove the offending garment.

Rosk let his vest drop to the wooden ground of his balcony. He took hold of Seph's robes and loosened them. He slid them over the blood elf's body. The night robe fell to his feet leaving him exposed. Rosk admired his lover. He was so beautiful. His hair and skin shown silver in the moon light. He was like a divine gift from Elune.

He trailed his rough fingers down Seph's chest and abs. The blood elf shivered under his touch. He leaned into him. His green eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly. Rosk let his wondering fingers travel lower. They brushed the coarse hair of Seph's pubic area. Seph pressed his body against him. "In the bed," the smaller elf whispered.

Rosk complied. He lifted Seph into his strong arms and carried him inside. He laid Seph on his back on the bed. He crawled on top of him. Kissing from his navel till he captured his mouth in another passionate kiss. Seph wrapped his legs around Rosk's waist. Rosk broke the kiss and moved to suck on Seph's neck.

Seph moaned. His fingers dig into the soft purple, life filled, flesh of Rosk's back. The Night Elf growls appreciatively at the kinky act. He feels his member heat up and harden inside his shorts. He grinds against Seph's own hardening dick. They moan in unison. "Stop playing games Rosk." Seph pleads.

The Night Elf grinds against him again before sitting up on the bed. He unties the laces on his shorts and pulls them down releasing his dick. Seph watches him closely. It almost makes Rosk want to blush. He leans forward taking Seph's legs and lifting them up. Seph wraps his legs around him again. He brings his fingers to his mate's lips. Seph sucks them in getting them wet.

When he was satisfied Rosk removed his fingers from his lover's mouth and moved them lower. He kept his amber eyes locked with green. He pushed one finger in. He watched as Seph closed his eyes. But there wasn't pain. Not anymore. They had been together enough that only loved remained when they had sex.

Rosk moved his finger inside Seph. The other elf grunted and moved with him. After several minutes and two fingers had passed, Rosk pulled his fingers out. He pressed his penis to Seph's stretched opening. With a mutual grunt he pushed inside. He kept his eyes locked with Seph's. He held his hips and pushed in farther. Seph moved to meet him. Rosk grabbed hold of Seph's leaking cock and pumped it. But he kept his eyes on Seph's face. He wanted to see every pleasure filled reaction his mate made. "You're beautiful, you know." He stated.

Seph smiled at him. "I do," he said. He pulled Rosk down and their lips met. Rosk thrust in and out of Seph repeatedly. The lone tree house filled with their labored breath and loud passionate moans. They moved together. Rosk loved it. He always wanted to be close to Seph. And when they did it he never felt closer. He bit onto Seph's neck as he moved within him. He sighed contently as he released inside of his lover. Seph moaned. "Oh Rosk."

Rosk trust in a few more times. He felt Seph spasm underneath him as his own orgasm hit. Rosk rolled off to the side. They lay side by side for a time. Eventually Seph leaned into him and curled up. Falling asleep.

Rosk lay awake. He knew this was a dream. But he wished it were real. He wished he could take his mate to his old home in Ashenvale. He looked over at Seph. "I love you Sephique." He whispered and kissed his head.

In the real world Rosk sighed as his wet dream reached its point. He was unaware of the azure eyes watching him as he slept. Then he whispered into the day. "I love you Sephique."


End file.
